When purchasing a vehicle, the vehicle handover situation should be remembered as a celebrative and unique experience, whilst the vehicle user, e.g. the purchaser, is also educated about the vehicle's features. Since the number of and complexity of vehicle features are rapidly increasing model by model, it is becoming increasingly complex for users to grasp everything during current handover processes at dealerships. Hence, there is a significant risk that users do not understand the full value of the purchased vehicle. Moreover, driving features such as semi-autonomous features require an understanding and trust from the user and the threshold of trying it out on their own is often too high.
The current handover processes include several elements and are neither adjusted to modern vehicles nor to users, leaving the user confused, stressed and unsatisfied, not understanding the full value of their complex product.
Therefore, there is a need to at least mitigate or solve this issue.